Report 334
Report #334 Skillset: Crow Skill: New Org: Ebonguard Status: Completed Mar 2010 Furies' Decision: Molt added to cost 10p, only in Crowform, once per month. Problem: Crow feathers are an essential requirement for Crow users, including being able to make crow cloaks (which are a requirement to use most of the Crow skillset). However, as time has gone on, the purpose of crow feathers has broadened-- they have always been used for the power quest, but they have become a commodity in trade skills, as well as an essential component of quests where they are needed in bulk. Only 14 shadows spawn every respawn period, and this leads to bottlenecks just in terms of being able to make a crow cloak for oneself. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Add a new skill to Crow called "Molt". Make this skill cost 8p when not in Crowform, 4p in Crowform. This will create one feather. The reason for this cost is that feathers can be turned into 2p at the Nexus, so the cost to create them has to be considerably more than the turn-in cost. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Add a new skill to Crow called "Molt". Make this skill cost 4p normally, 2p in Crowform. Functions the same as a crow feather in all respects except that it can't be put into the Nexus. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Add a new skill to Crow called "Molt". Make this skill cost 4p normally, 2p in Crowform. Functions the same as a crow feather in all respects. However, only let a Crow user molt once per IC day. Player Comments: ---on 2/27 @ 16:18 writes: I prefer solution one since it helps out in general with the limited nature of crow feathers, while giving a pretty hefty cost to using the work-around (it is still preferable to go and catch the shadows yourself to make the feathers). However, with any of these skills there would be a work-around if you need a feather now as your cloak has just decayed, and someone has already caught all the shadows. ---on 2/27 @ 21:05 writes: I like solution 1 the best. That way there is a way to pass feathers around if they lack them in a time of need, like during or raid after a novice has went though and grabbed them all for a power quest. ---on 3/2 @ 01:56 writes: I heartily support solution 1. It never made sense to me when I was a Crow-user to not be able to use my own feathers (even with the description change when someone Crowforms) to make my own Crow Cloak. And with the decision to make the power cost double what turning anything in would be, it wouldn't be abused for any form of power gain. ---on 3/12 @ 06:09 writes: Support solution 2. I can agree with Crow users being able to make their own feathers, however, don't agree with it being able to be put in the nexus, as that would give Glomdoring something in their org power quest that no other org has. All orgs have a limit on how many of whatever they need for their power quest, no skill should be able to increase that amount. ---on 3/14 @ 13:49 writes: Which would be why, for solution 1, I drastically bumped up the power cost so it would be costlier to make the things at all times than benefit given to the Nexus. Though I don't really mind solution 2 either. I'd prefer 1, 2 is okay. 3 doesn't really fix the problem (since trade-items generally need more than one feather), but at least it's better than nothing. ---on 3/24 @ 05:10 writes: I agree with Sarrasri and support solution 2. Crow users should be able to make their own feathers, but should not be able to put it in the nexus for power, even if it costs a lot more than it gains. You could simply take a group up to Astral, link nodes and make feathers all day all the while putting power into the nexus through squads as well. This is an unfair power gathering technique. If Crow users can create feathers, please let Necromancers create dark essence. ---on 3/24 @ 06:07 writes: I support solution 2. ---on 3/25 @ 02:53 writes: Er, Necromancers can already siphon energy directly from the Node to the Nexus at 10p each, with no loss? I'm not sure what your objection is there, Yukio. It would be far more efficient to take a group up and Cone than to make feathers, especially since feathers are lost (fall to the ground) when you die. Power that goes straight to the Nexus goes straight there. That said, I don't mind 2, I'm just not seeing how your objection is relevant.